super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Daniel VS. Papyrus
Sir Daniel VS. Papyrus is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Sir Daniel, the Hero of Gallowmere against Papyrus, the younger brother of Sans. Season 1, Episode 21. Description MediEvil VS. Undertale! It's a battle between 2 skeleton "knights" that are known to be heroes. Will Sir Daniel cut off Papyrus' head or will Papyrus make Sir Daniel feel blue? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: There are many skeletons in the world and these 2 show the definition of heroic skeletons. Boomstick: Sir Daniel, the Hero of Gallowmere. Wiz: And Papyrus, the younger brother of Sans and member of Royal Guard. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Sir Daniel (*Cues: MediEvil: Beginning Credits*) Wiz: Gallowmere is wonderful place and kingdom, so who better to protect it, then the knight himself, Sir Daniel Fortesque. And Sir Daniel is a pretty heroic and brave knight to add up, however, during his time of saving Gallowmere, he got killed. Now no one knows the exact reason behind Sir Daniel's death, but a wizard managed to resurrect him from the dead. Boomstick: Sir Daniel Fortesque is now an undead skeleton knight that can beat his opponents down with having a skeleton body. Though he can't talk properly, because his lower jaw is missing. Not exactly sure how that happened, but Sir Daniel is a skeleton, so whatever. Wiz: Sir Daniel Fortesque, due to being a skeleton, has a lot of stamina thanks to carrying tons of weapons. He can also remove his left arm for an attack even if it's not as effective as it should be and is skilled in sword fighting which is shown by him having lots of swords. Sir Daniel Fortesque also has the Daring Dash ability after defeating the Guardians of the Graveyard and is known to be fairly intelligent surprisingly, since he's an undead skeleton. Boomstick: Sir Daniel Fortesque has many swords, like the Small Sword which is what he starts with, but his best sword is the Magic Sword which is very powerful. He likes to carry that sword to take on the bigger bad guys, though not all the bad guys can be affected by that, because some are immuned to magic, which is stupid. (*Cues: MediEvil 2: Kensington*) Wiz: Sir Daniel has managed to lift up a giant stone block, which comparing the block to Sir Daniel we can determine the stone block to weigh 150 tons and he threw it up to 60 feet across the land that he was in, which means Sir Daniel is capable of lifting up to 9000 tons. And that's really impressive even for a skeleton. Boomstick: Sir Daniel has managed to outrun a pack of wolves, which can run at an average of 37 miles per hour. And with all 48 of those wolves chasing him, that means he can run almost 2,000 miles an hour. Damn that's impressive for a skeleton that has a grudge against wolves, since skeletons are normally made of bones. Wiz: Sir Daniel Fortesque, due to being a skeleton, is also tough enough to survive a point-blank nuclear explosion right in the face. Depending on the blast radius of the explosion and judging, I can say the explosion was almost 10,000,000 tons of TNT. Boomstick: Damn that is awesome, even though he actually got hurt by the explosion. But the fact that Sir Daniel was able to survive the nuclear explosion in the first place makes him a badass. (*Cues: PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale: Sir Daniel Fortesque's Victory*) Wiz: And one of Sir Daniel Fortesque's most impressive feats is that he can stand up against another undead warrior. The general of the Helghast Army and badass bodyguard that was once evil, Colonel Radec. And Colonel Radec is capable of taking on many soldiers at once without even so much as feeling tired. Boomstick: Sir Daniel Fortesque is an awesome undead skeleton knight. Is there anything that can stop this guy. With him being undead it's likely that he can't die. Wiz: Unfortunately, Sir Daniel Fortesque has one major flaw. He's a skeleton and a hard enough impact can make his body fall apart leaving his head vulnerable for his opponents to take him down. And possibly die by his skull getting curshed underneath their foot. Boomstick: But despite that, he doesn't let any of that get him down. After all there's nothing that will stop him from protecting Gallowmere from the forces of evil. Even he dies many times and keeps coming back to life. Sir Daniel: muffling (Which way to the Evil Wizard?) (I'm trying to find the Evil Wizard.)'' '' Papyrus (*Cues: Undertale: Ruins*) Boomstick: There were 2 species in the world, humans and monsters, however the species didn't get along with each other and later had a big war. The humans eventually won the war and sealed the monsters away in the Underground and blocked them from getting to the surface with a barrier. And 2 of these monsters are known as members of the Royal Guard. Wiz: Sans, the lazy skeleton sentry that is on watch for humans and his younger brother that wants to be a member of the Royal Guard, Papyrus. Papyrus is the younger brother of Sans and confirmed to be the younger son of WD Gaster, who got lost in the void after a horrendous accident on the core. Boomstick: Well that's unfortunate for both Sans and Papyrus, but they have managed to save their father years later so it isn't too big of an issue. Still though, that's gotta suck if your dad got stuck in some empty place on space and time because of an accident that can't be controlled. Wiz: Papyrus has many different magic abilities and a majority of them is involving bones to make his opponents get badly hurt. His best magic ability is his blue magic, which he calls his Blue Attack, where he basically uses telekinesis to move his opponents around. He also can teleport like his brother Sans, but he doesn't do it very often because he thinks teleporting is lazy. (*Cues: Undertale: Snowdin Town*) Boomstick: Even without his magic, Papyrus isn't the type of skeleton to go down easily. He's strong, tough and damn smart for a skeleton. Papyrus is known to outsmart the Evil Maverick Leader Virage and Virage is very hard to outsmart for most Maverick Hunters. Wiz: Papyrus has got his neck got cut many times that once he actually got immunity to it so his head wouldn't get cut off anymore. Which is surprising, but with any kind of magic you never know what could happen from any monsters. Meaning that Papyrus' durability is that he can take 80,000,000,000,000 tons of TNT. Boomstick: Wait that can't be right, it's a knife. Knives don't do that much damage. Well anyway Papyrus is also very strong being able to lift 800 ton trees that are over 150 feet. Meaning that Papyrus is capable of lifting 120,000 tons. Wiz: Papyrus is also fast enough to keep up with Scout and Tracer combined which both can move up to the speed of sound. (*Cues: Undertale: Waterfall*) Boomstick: Man, Papyrus is awesome. No wonder he managed to get in the Royal Guard with all of those amazing skills. Wiz: Well, Papyrus has one flaw to all of his amazing abilities. His magic, while very plentiful, is limited and once he runs out he will lose many of his deadliest attacks. Boomstick: I see, well that's very lame. Anyways with all of his amazing attributes and feats, Papyrus doesn't let those flaws keep him down. Wiz: Papyrus is nothing if not determined and will always be a wonderful member of the Royal Guard. Especially with him having unbelievable confidence in himself and his family and friends. Papyrus: NYEHEHEHEHEHE! It is I, the Great Papyrus! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end tihs debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Papyrus walks around and enjoys buying ingredients for his spaghetti, then suddenly someone else bumps into him and makes him drop his groceries. He then looks and sees that it was another skeleton that bumped into him and he starts yelling at the other skeleton. Sir Daniel turns around and sees Papyrus pretty angry after he bumped into Papyrus, but he didn't care since it wasn't his problem and decided to walk away. Papyrus then thought he wasn't gonna let Sir Daniel get away with what Sir Daniel did and threw a bone to attack Sir Daniel. Sir Daniel then dodges the bone and sees that Papyrus is willing to fight him to make Sir Daniel regret what he did. Sir Daniel then pulls out his sword to take on Papyrus and Papyrus then summons bones and blasters to fight with Sir Daniel. FIGHT! Papyrus then comes in charging at Sir Daniel with a bone in his hand, while Sir Daniel charges at him with his first sword and both clash each other. Sir Daniel then dodges all of Papyrus' bones and gaster blastr attacks to keep his body intact and keeps himself alive and uses his hammer. Papyrus then uses his blue attack on Sir Daniel's hammer and first sword, pulls them away then breaks them making Sir Daniel feel useless. Sir Daniel then pulls out his Broad Sword to fight with Papyrus after his first sword got destroyed and is ready to fight back Papyrus again. Papyrus then uses his blue attack on the Broad Sword and almost all of Sir Daniel's other weapons and destroys them, but Sir Daniel knows that he has one last sword to take Papyrus down. Sir Daniel then pulls out his Magic Sword to fight with Papyrus again after his Broad Sword got destroyed and is ready to fight Papyrus back again. Papyrus then decides to fight Sir Daniel with the Magic Sword and they both were evenly matched and Sir Daniel then made Papyrus fall, but as soon as Sir Daniel was about to cut off Papyrus' head Papyrus kicked Sir Daniel's Magic Sword and broke it in half. Sir Daniel now feels completely powerless without his weapons and feel on his knees, then Papyrus summoned one of his Gaster Blasters and blasted almost Sir Daniel's whole body into near smithereens and was just left with his head. Papyrus then walks towards Sir Daniel's head and just as Sir Daniel's hand tries to get to his head to save him, Papyrus crushes Sir Daniel's skull with his foot making Sir Daniel completely dead. KO! Results Boomstick: Now that is one awesome skeleton fight. Wiz: Sir Daniel may have had the advantage in speed, but Papyrus trumped everything else. Boomstick: Papyrus is definitely stronger, because he has lifted 120,000 tons from that tree which is more than the 9,000 ton stone block feat that Sir Daniel has got. Making Papyrus 13 and 1/3 times stronger than Sir Daniel. Wiz: He's also tougher by being able to take 80,000,000,000,000 tons against Sir Daniel's 10,000,000 ton feat, making Papyrus 8,000,000 times tougher than Sir Daniel. Boomstick: But Wiz, isn't the Magic Sword powerful enough to defeat magical creatures and monsters. Wiz: Well yes, but while most beings that are monsters are made of magic, some are still able to be immuned to the Magic Sword. Boomstick: While Papyrus' magic is limited, his magic is plentiful enough that Sir Daniel wouldn't be able to handle the magic. Wiz: Sir Daniel doesn't have enough magic to try and kill Papyrus anyways, because Papyrus doesn't use his magic as much as Sir Daniel does. Boomstick: And while Sir Daniel has many ways to take Papyrus down, Papyrus can just use his Blue Attack to keep Sir Daniel away from him. ''' Wiz: Sir Daniel did a good job in this fight, but Papyrus' strength, durability and intelligence proved to be enough to make him victorious. '''Boomstick: Sir Daniel didn't really have a "Skele-Ton" of fun after all. Wiz: The winner is Papyrus. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cg0YsGfCq7o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG4GaPcLgOs Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles